


Blood and Screams

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [82]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Conor Mulciber is sick, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Conor Mulciber had always delighted in blood and screams. Apparently, even when it was his own.





	Blood and Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> Day 29 prompt: graphic depictions of violence
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/J6rysqy.jpg)

Conor Mulciber liked blood. The colour, the viscosity, the richness of it. He liked the feel of it when it coated his hands and the smell as more and more of it was exposed to air. That iron and copper metallic taste lingered on his tongue and in his sinuses long after he was no longer in the vicinity of it.

Conor also loved screams. Men's screams were all right but a woman's screams, well, those were music to his ears. Screaming thrilled his heart and excited his body like nothing else. When the Dark Lord allowed him to combine both blood and screaming... Conor was in a constant state of arousal and orgasmic paradise.

And yet, as he lay hidden in the basement larder of his house clutching at his stomach as his own blood seeped between his fingers, listening to the enraged screaming of an Order bitch with a grudge, his body wasn't reacting like he expected it too. He had always thought he would die with his erection in hand and a smile on his face if he thought about dying at all.

If he'd known how horribly terrifying and painful his favourite curse was he might not have used it quite so often. He shifted and felt more of his intestines slip past his fingers. He didn't know why the Order bitch was still screaming, she'd reflected his Entrail-Expelling Curse back at him before he'd barred the door. Now all that was left for him to do was bleed out. It was taking longer than he thought but he was distinctly aware of time and life slipping from his grasp.

He tried to breathe deeply but coughed instead and felt more of his intestines bulge around his fingers. He tilted his head to look at the large slice in his gut, suddenly fascinated with them. The ropey strands were slightly blue and slick and he moved his hand to stop trying to hold them in to picking up one and then another. They were slippery and he dropped them a few times in his investigation of them. He squeezed one between his fingers to see if there was any sensation or pain.

His thoughts grew fuzzy as a loud bang rang out. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts but they didn't clear. His vision was spotty and he blinked to get rid of the spots but it only grew worse. There was movement at the door and he looked up to see the Order bitch—Longbottom, wasn't it?—with her wand aimed at him. She was equal parts angry and scared and he felt a flicker of lust spark through his cock. He smiled.


End file.
